Love Я Us
by Darkchild2010
Summary: It started out as innocent tutoring sessions between friends, but it ended being a fiery romance that couldn’t be stopped. Will Gabriella stop cheating on Troy? Or will she leave him for Chad?


A/N: Ok I know that Chad/Gabriella is like...not done, at least not the way I'm doing it. I don't know how I got hooked onto this relationship, but I think it's an interesting pair up. A lot of people here usually only write Troy/Gabriella, but I hope you'll give this story a chance. Also this story takes place 3 months after the Tinsel Town performance.

Summary: It started out as innocent tutoring sessions between friends, but it ended being a fiery romance that couldn't be stopped. Will Gabriella stop cheating on Troy? Or will she leave him for Chad?

Love-Я-Us

Chapter 1

Tutoring Sessions

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella Montez twirled a strand of her dark locks around her finger as she looked at her Science homework that was laid out in front of her. She felt herself slowly dosing off, and with a yawn she laid her head down on her bed, hoping to fall asleep for an hour before she continued her homework. Her plans were dashed, when the familiar song "This Love" by Maroon 5 played, indicating that her boyfriend was calling her cell phone. She grabbed it quickly and answered the call.

"Hey babe!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabi, come downstairs, I'm in front of your house." Troy Bolton said from the other end.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec." They hung up and Gabriella raced out her room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door that she swung open, revealing Troy looking at her with his breathtaking smile. She leaped into his arms and hugged him around the neck. "I missed you so much!"

Troy laughed as he held his girlfriend tight and kissed her on the lips. "I missed you too."

Troy had left for a week for his Cousin's wedding in New York City, and Gabriella had been beside herself with missing him. Even though they called each other, it still wasn't the same. She never thought that she would miss him so much in the span of 7 days.

"How was the wedding?" Gabriella asked as he lowered her down and she ushered him into the living room to sit on the couch.

"It was boring...my mother cried, my grandmother cried, every other female there cried...it was like a flood in that place." He said with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed with him and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's great. Not much happened here while you were gone, except Jason and Kelsi had an argument...but I think they'll patch things up tomorrow."

Troy nodded his head and looked down at Gabriella, who was looking up at him. He missed her so much, and it felt good to have her back in his arms. "I love you Gabi." He said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled back at him. "I love you too, even though I've told you that a thousand times." She said with a laugh. Troy wasted no time in pulling her close for a kiss. Gabriella melted in his arms, glad to have this back after 7 days in drought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him lay her down on the couch, so his body covered hers. It was passionate moments like this that she lived for, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning into his lips.

Troy let his hand wander over the side of her face, and then it trailed downwards to her shirt where he slowly let his hand go up it. There were no complaints from his girlfriend so he continued on, that was until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They quickly sprang apart and fixed themselves as Mrs. Montez came downstairs, a smile spreading across her face as she notices Troy.

"Thank god you're back, this girl has been going up the wall since you left." Mrs. Montez said with a laugh, as she shook her head and continued on her way into the kitchen.

Troy looked over at the clock that sat on the table near the couch. "I better go. See you in school tomorrow." He said, pulling her up for one more kiss. She walked him to the door, and after yet another passion filled kiss that left their hearts racing, he left and she had to step out of Troy land, and go back to reality, which included unfinished Science Homework. She groaned and went back upstairs, counting the seconds till she would be with Troy again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chad Danforth drummed his fingers over his electric guitar in thought, as he tried to come up with corrections to his song. He didn't know what it was missing, and he wasn't sure if he needed to add something or take away something. All he knew was that it sounded a bit off, and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't think of anything to fix it. He ran a hand through his poofy brown hair in frustration. The door to his basement hideout swung open and his Father's face appeared in the doorway.

"You have a phone call, I think it's a girl." Mr. Danforth informed.

"Thanks Dad, I'm coming right up." Chad said as he put his guitar down, moved his song notes, and stretched. He ran up the stairs two at a time, closed the door and went to his room. He picked up the cordless phone and pressed the ON button. "Chad here." He answered. He heard his Father click off the downstairs extension and he laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hi Chad, it's Taylor." Taylor MacNessie said from the other end.

Chad fought the urge to roll his eyes. The girl was interesting...they did go out a few times, but he just didn't vibe with her. She was a cool kid though, and he told her that he just wanted to be friends, but he wasn't sure if she understood. To him it still seemed as if she was trying to get with him. "What's up Tay?" He asked her as he yawned. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 10:17, he usually went to bed at 11, but he didn't think he would make it that night, he was really tired and he wanted to blame the drills that he had to do in practice today after Coach Bolton found out that he had poured blue hair dye in a basketball hopeful's shampoo.

But it was worth the punishment, that boy had it coming to him. Chad had caught the boy talking about getting on the team, and being the newest hotshot, there was no way Chad was gonna let that boy slide with dissing the team, so he saw it as his own personal mission to make sure that boy knew his place. After the whole dye thing, the boy had been so humiliated and embarrassed he said he didn't want to try out for the team anymore, and that was the end of that pain in the ass.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to see that movie, Accepted, it comes out on Friday."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tay but I'm helping my Father with some stuff that day. But the next time I'm free, we'll go ok?" Chad lied. He just didn't feel up to having her bat her eyes and boring him to death. They really didn't have much in common, except the fact that their best friends were madly in love with each other.

"Ok! I'll see you then. I have to go and finish my Math project."

"Isn't that due in like...a month or something?" Chad asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, but I'm so excited, that I wanted to start early. Well catch you later, bye."

"Bye." He pressed the Off button and looked at the phone incredulously. That was exactly why they never hit it off! She was too much a geek for him, it's cute to a point...but after that point the geekiness is way too much for any normal guy to appreciate. He placed his cordless back on the charger and began changing for bed. He put on a black wife-beater and stripped until he was only wearing that and his boxers. With a yawn and another stretch he turned the light off and dove into bed, relaxing his aching muscles.

As soon as he began drifting off, the phone rang. He groaned and refused to pick it up. He ignored it and was glad when it stopped ringing. With a smile on his face he began falling asleep again, until he heard his cell phone ring. "Dammit!" He shouted in frustration. He grabbed his cell and saw Troy's picture in the window. He flipped open the phone and laid back down. "If you are not lying a ditch somewhere with an amputated leg, I'm going to kill you."

"Is that a way to greet your best friend who just got back home?" Troy said with an amused tone.

"Yes, especially when he calls me at 10:56...I was going to sleep man...your father slave drove me today."

"Yeah I know he told me all about it. 300 suicides, and you had to make 150 free throws, plus you had to do 75 pushups..." Troy began laughing really hard and Chad's eyes narrowed.

"Listen man, I'm tired, and I'm irritable, you're lucky that I haven't hung up on you yet, what is it that's so important?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how much I could annoy you."

Chad made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Tomorrow I will kill you...I swear I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to bed now." Chad hung up the phone and dropped it on his carpeted floor. He didn't even hear the phone softly hit the carpet cause he was already knocked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this equation?" Mrs. Palaski, the math teacher asked.

Chad lowered himself in his chair so he wouldn't be picked. Gabriella giggled softly at his attempt and he glared playfully at her. Troy, who was sitting behind Chad kept tapping his pencil lightly on the desk, which was slowly driving Chad insane. Taylor sat in front of Gabriella, and she kept looking back at Chad every time she thought no one would notice. Sharpay and Ryan Evans sat in the front of the class, passing notes between each other without the teacher noticing.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Taptaptaptaptap! _

The pencil tapping was making Chad want to reach behind him and strangle his best friend. And it seemed that Troy wouldn't even stop, which annoyed Chad to no end.

_Taptaptap! Tap! Tap! Taptaptap! _

"Oh my god stop that!" Chad yelled turning around to face Troy. The whole class looked over at the commotion and the Math teacher held out her chalk in Chad's direction.

"Mr. Danforth, perhaps you can show us the answer."

Chad glared angrily at Troy who had a smirk on his face and stood up, taking the chalk from the teacher. He looked over at the equation stupidly and tried to rack his brain to figure out how to get out of this situation. _Maybe if I fainted...nah..too girly...Dammit Troy! This is all yours and your pencil's fault! _

"Any day now Mr. Danforth." Mrs. Palaski pressed. After a few more seconds, that felt like hours to Chad, Mrs. Palaski sighed and took the chalk from him. "Perhaps you'll pay attention this time Mr. Danforth instead of yelling in my classroom. I will need you to stay after class."

The class began snickering and Chad went back to his seat, embarrassed by what had just taken place. He ignored Troy's tactics on getting his attention, and when the bell rang he sighed and watched as everyone began leaving the classroom.

"Ms. Montez, could you please stay a moment." Mrs. Palaski called.

Gabriella removed her hand from Troy's and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Is there something wrong?" Gabriella asked, wondering what she could have possibly done to require staying after. Math was her best subject, so she knew she wasn't failing.

"Ms. Montez, it seems that Mr. Danforth is at a lost when it comes to this subject." She turned her attention back to Chad who had walked over to the desk, upon hearing his name. "Your grades have plummeted, and if you don't start doing good they will remove you from the basketball team."

A look of horror crossed over Chad's face. "What? But...no...I can't be kicked off the team!"

"I know, which is why I am assigning Ms. Montez to help you out. She will be your tutor until your grades go up."

Chad shrugged, not really having a problem with it. At least he wasn't assigned Taylor,** that** would have been horrible.

Gabriella shrugged too, not really minding. Her and Chad got along great so she didn't see a problem. "Sure, I'll make sure he excels."

Mrs. Palaski nodded her head and smiled at the two students. "Ok, now what are your next classes so I can write you both a pass?"

After they left her classroom, Gabriella turned to look at Chad. "Come over to my house today after basketball practice, ok?"

"Alright. Thanks for doing this Gabs, it means a lot...I'd hate to be kicked off the team." Chad said sincerely.

"It's nothing, anything for a friend, right? See you later." She called as she turned at the next corner. Chad watched her go and smiled as he continued on his way to English.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How the hell...?" Chad said in confusion as he looked at the equation in front of him. "I don't know how to do this!"

"Which is why I'm here. Now look...all you have to do is simplify this and multiply that. Then you have to..."

Chad couldn't help zoning out. He couldn't believe that he had to actually learn this stuff. Math was so...hard! He only hoped that everything Gabriella was trying to teach him, would stick.

"Are you even listening?" Gabriella asked, giving him a look of annoyance.

"I'm trying Gabs, really I am, but it's like everything you're saying is flying over my head."

"Ok...we'll take it slow. How about we take a break, I baked some cookies, and they should be cool enough to eat now." Gabriella said, leaving to go into the kitchen.

Chad instantly felt hungry after the mentioning of cookies. He had tasted Gabriella's cooking before, and it was awesome. The thought of those cookies had his mouth watering. While he waited for her to come back, he went over to the radio and turned it on. A rock song from System of A Down was playing, and Chad instantly started bobbing his head to the tune, and he began playing an air guitar.

Gabriella walked in, with a plate full of cookies and she placed them on the table. "I love this song!" She exclaimed as she started jumping around with Chad, playing her own air guitar.

Chad looked over at her in wonder, not knowing that the laid back girl actually did stuff like this...he thought he was the only one to rock out this way. He smiled at her when they caught each other's eyes and they stopped jumping around and stood back to back, playing their air guitars as if they were at a rock show. When the song ended and the station went to commercials, Gabriella cut the radio down and took a cookie from the plate.

"Wow! I never knew you could rock out like that." Chad said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed as she sat on the floor next to Chad, the plate of cookies were in front of them. "Well I'm not as prim and proper as some people think. I like to have fun."

"I can see. It's a shock, even before when we all hung out you've never acted like that. And here I thought I was the only sane person in the group." Chad said with a smile as he took a cookie and bit into it. "Mmm." He said at the moistness of the cookie. He was in cookie heaven!

"Well I never really felt comfortable just letting loose in front of everyone." She responded as she took another cookie.

"You should. You've just became more interesting to me." Chad laughed as he took his third cookie. Gabriella laughed as well, and their eyes locked. It was a few moments of silence as they looked each other over, but it was broken by Gabriella's nervous laugh.

"I forgot the milk. I'll be right back." She said hurrying off to the kitchen.

Chad watched her leave and then turned back to the cookie plate, not knowing what the hell was going on in his mind. _Dude! What the hell was that? You don't stare at your best friend's girl! Cut it out! _He chastised himself in his mind. After getting grips on his senses, he took another cookie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Gabriella came back with two tall glasses of milk, and she watched him stuff the cookie in his mouth. "Don't choke, just because I know how to do CPR, doesn't mean I want you on the brink of death." She joked. _What the hell? Gabi, you do _not _want to think of your lips touching his. Stop it! You love Troy..remember? Your boyfriend! Don't go getting attracted to his best friend! _She thought to herself.

Chad was going through the same mental dilemma, but they both hid their thoughts well as they continued snacking, and pretty soon got back to hitting the books, this time Chad was distracted by thoughts that had nothing to do with getting kicked off the team, and understanding the equations.

And Gabriella wasn't really sure she was explaining everything right, because she was much too distracted by looking over Chad's face. One thing was for sure, they both were completely confused by their new surge of feelings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok how did you like it? I forgot the name of the Math teacher, I'm not even sure if she had a name, so I improvised, lol...I might even just keep this teacher instead. Please leave a review, the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys didn't mind that this chapter was so long...if you want I'll try and make the next chapter shorter. Well see ya in chapter 2, Peace!


End file.
